romancefandomcom-20200214-history
Love and Kisses
Romance Movies THE HOLIDAY.jpg Fifty shades of grey.jpg The notebook.jpg THE BEST OF ME.jpg The lucky one.jpg Dear John.jpg A walk to Remember.jpg The vow.jpg Download (3).jpg Top 20 Romance Movies We all watch romance movies right? Yes we do! Lets Get Listing Nooww! Guys think it is wrong to watch romance movies. But how can you not watch romance movies? There are so much things a guy can learn! like from asking a girl out in the proper way to making her fall hopelessly in love with you. 'TITANIC ' Date of Release: December 19, 1997 Director : James Cameron Producer(s): James Cameron, Jon Landou Written By: James Cameron Main Characters: Kate Winslet ( Rose), Leonardo DiCaprio (Jack), Billy Zane (Caledon),Frances Fisher (Ruth), Victor Garber (Thomas) Location: North Atlantic Ocean Nominations: '''Won 11 Oscars. '''Another 106 wins & 73 nominations. A seventeen-year-old aristocrat falls in love with a kind, but poor artist aboard the luxurious, ill-fated R.M.S. Titanic. THE NOTEBOOK Date of Release: 25 June 2014 Director: Nick Cassavetes Producer(s): Jeremy Leeven Written By: Jeremy Leven (screenplay), Jan Sardi (adaptation) Nicholas Sparks (novel) Main Characters:Ryan Gosling (Noah), Rachel McAdams (Allie) Gena Rolands (Allie Calhoun) Location: Cypress Gardens, Boone Hall Plantation,Charleston South Carolina, US Nominations: 11 wins and 7 Nominations The story is about two young people who met and fell in love. They wrote about their lives together. And so when they grew old and Allie Calhoun had amnesia Duke would read to her everyday. And the more he read to her the more she remembers. THE VOW Date of release: 10 February 2012 Director: Michael Sucsy Written By: Jason Katims Main Characters: Rachel McAdams (Paige), Channing Tatum (Leo) Jessica McNamee (Gwen) Wendy Crewson (Dr.Fisherman) Location: The Roastery Coffee House, Millenium Park, Downtown, Chicago, Illinois, USA, Casa Loma, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Nominations:3 Wins and 16 Nominations A car accident puts Paige in a coma, and when she wakes up with severe memory loss, her husband Leo works to win her heart again. A WALK TO REMEMBER Date of Release: 25 January 2002 Director: Adam Shankman Written By: Nicholas Spark(novel) Karen Janszen Main characters: Mandy Moore(Jaime Sullivan),Shane West (Landon Carter) ,Peter Coyote(Reverend Sullivan),Daryl Hannah(Cynthia Carter) Location: South Port, North Carolina, Orton Plantation Nominations: 4 Wins 2 Nominations The story of two North Carolina teens, Landon Carter and Jamie Sullivan, who are thrown together after Landon gets into trouble and is made to do community service DEAR JOHN Date of Release: 5 February 2010 Director: Lasse Hallström Written By: Jamie Linden (screenplay),Nicholas Sparks(novel) Main characters: Channing Tatum (John), Amanda Seyfried (Savannah), Richard Jenkins Location: Oak Island, North Carolina; Edisto Island, South Carolina Nominations:4 wins and 7 nominations A romantic drama about a soldier who falls for a conservative college student while he's home on leave. LETTERS TO JULIET Date of Release: 14 May 2010 Director: Gary Winick Written by: Jose Rivera, Tim Sullivan Main Characters: Amanda Seyfried, Gael García Bernal, Vanessa Redgrave Location: Verona, Veneto, Italy. Siena, Tuscany, Italy Nomination: 4 Nominations Sophie dreams of becoming a writer and travels to Verona, Italy where she meets the "Secretaries of Juliet". THE GREAT GATSBY Date of Release: 10 May 2013 Director: Baz Luhrmann Written by: Baz Luhrmann (screenplay), Craig Pearce(screenplay), Main Characters: Leonardo DiCaprio, Carey Mulligan, Joel Edgerton Location: Centennial Park, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia Nominations: '''Won 2 Oscars. '''Another 39 wins & 70 nominations An adaptation of F. Scott Fitzgerald's Long Island-set novel, where Midwesterner Nick Carraway is lured into the lavish world of his neighbor, Jay Gatsby. Soon enough, however, Carraway will see through the cracks of Gatsby's nouveau rich existence, where obsession, madness, and tragedy await. THE LAST SONG Date of Release:31 March 2010 Director: Julie Anne Robinson Written by: Nicholas Sparks (screenplay), Jeff Van Wie(screenplay) Main Characters: Miley Cyrus, Liam Hemsworth, Greg Kinnear Location: Savannah, Georgia, USA. Tybee Island, Georgia, USA. Nominations:4 wins & 9 nominations. A rebellious girl is sent to a Southern beach town for the summer to stay with her father. Through their mutual love of music, the estranged duo learn to reconnect. THE LUCKY ONE Date of Release: 20 April 2012 Director: Scott Hicks Written by: Will Fetters (screenplay), Nicholas Sparks(novel) Main Characters: Zac Efron, Taylor Schilling, Blythe Danner Location: New Orleans, Louisiana, USA Nominations:6 wins & 7 nominations. A Marine travels to Louisiana after serving three tours in Iraq and searches for the unknown woman he believes was his good luck charm during the war. THE BEST OF ME Date of Release:17 October 2014 Director: Michael Hoffman Written by: J. Mills Goodloe (screenplay), Will Fetters(screenplay), Main Characters: James Marsden, Michelle Monaghan, Luke Bracey Location: Pearl River, Louisiana, USA. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA A pair of former high school sweethearts reunite after many years when they return to visit their small hometown. FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS Date of Release: 22 July 2011 Director: Will Gluck Written By: Keith Merryman (screenplay), David A. Newman (screenplay) Main Characters: Mila Kunis, Justin Timberlake, Patricia Clarkson Location: Los Angeles, California, USA Manhattan, New York City, New York, USA Sony Pictures Studios - 10202 W. Washington Blvd., Culver City, California, USA Nominations: 5 Nominations While trying to avoid the clichés of Hollywood romantic comedies, Dylan Harper and Jamie Rellis soon discover however that adding the act of sex to their friendship does lead to complications. THE UGLY TRUTH Date of Release: 24 July 2009 Director: Robert Luketic Written By: Nicole Eastman (screenplay), Karen McCullah (screenplay), Main Characters: Katherine Heigl, Gerard Butler, Bree Turner Location:1930 Rodney Drive, Los Angeles, California, USA Lake Skinner Regional Park, Winchester, California, USA (hot air balloon) Los Feliz, Los Angeles, California, USA Nominations:3 wins and 4 Nominations A romantically challenged morning show producer is reluctantly embroiled in a series of outrageous tests by her chauvinistic correspondent to prove his theories on relationships and help her find love. His clever ploys, however, lead to an unexpected result. TWILIGHT SAGA: BREAKING DAWN PART 2 Date of Release: 16 November Director: Bill Condon Written by: Melissa Rosenberg (screenplay) Stephanie Meyer (Novel) Main Characters: Kristen Stewart (Bella), Robert Pattinson (Edward), Peter Facinelli (Carlisle), Taylor Lautner (Jacob) Location: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Baton Rouge, Louisiana, USA Nominations:20 wins and 11 Nominations After the birth of Renesmee, the Cullens gather other vampire clans in order to protect the child from a false allegation that puts the family in front of the Volturi. 50 SHADES OF GREY Date of Release: 13 February 2015 Director: Sam Taylor- Johnson Written by:Kelly Marcel (screenplay), E.L. James (novel) Main Characters: Dakota Johnson, Jamie Dornan, Jennifer Ehle Location: Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada British Columbia, Canada Nominations: 1 nomination Literature student Anastasia Steele's life changes forever when she meets handsome, yet tormented, billionaire Christian Grey. SHE'S THE MAN Date of Release: 17 March 2006 Director: Andy Fickman Written by: Ewan Leslie Main Characters: Amanda Bynes, Laura Ramsey, Channing Tatum Location: British Columbia, Canada; Granville Mall, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada; Point Grey Secondary School, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Nominations: 2 Wins and 5 Nominations When her brother decides to ditch for a couple weeks in London, Viola heads over to his elite boarding school, disguises herself as him, and proceeds to fall for one of her soccer teammates. Little does she realize she's not the only one with romantic troubles, as she, as he, gets in the middle of a series of intermingled love affairs. PRETTY WOMAN Date of Release: 23 March 1990 Director: Garry Marshall Written by: J.F. Lawton Main Characters: Richard Gere, Julia Roberts, Jason Alexander Location: El Paseo de los Pobladores de Los Angeles - N. Hill St., Los Angeles, California, USA; Rodeo Drive, Beverly Hills, California, USA Nomination: Nominated for 1 Oscar, 8 Wins and 10 Nominations A man in a legal but hurtful business needs an escort for some social events, and hires a beautiful prostitute he meets... only to fall in love. THE HOLIDAY Date of Release: 8 December 2006 Director: Nancy Meyers Written by: Nancy Meyers Main Characters: Kate Winslet, Cameron Diaz, Jude Law, Jack Black Location: Shere, Surrey, England, UK; 1883 Orlando Road, San Marino, California, USA Nominations: 2 Wins and 7 Nominations Two women troubled with guy-problems swap homes in each other's countries, where they each meet a local guy and fall in love. THE PROPOSAL Date of Release: 19 June 2009 Director: Anne fletcher Written by: Pete Chiarelli Main Characters: Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, Mary Steenburgen Location: Rockport, Massachusetts, USA; Gloucester, Massachusetts, USA Nominations: 1 Golden Globe, 7 Wins and 18 Nominations A pushy boss forces her young assistant to marry her in order to keep her Visa status in the U.S. and avoid deportation to Canada. HOW TO LOSE A GUY IN 10 DAYS Date of Release: 7 February 2003 Director: Donald Petrie Written by: Kristen Buckley, Michele Alexander Main Characters: Kate Hudson, Matthew McConaughey, Adam Goldberg Location: Showline Studios, Toronto, Ontario, Canada; Bloor Cinema, Toronto, Ontario, Canada Nominations: 1 Win and 7 Nominations Benjamin Barry is an advertising executive and ladies' man who, to win a big campaign, bets that he can make a woman fall in love with him in 10 days. Andie Anderson covers the "How To" beat for "Composure" magazine and is assigned to write an article on "How to Lose a Guy in 10 days." They meet in a bar shortly after the bet is made. SLEEPLESS IN SEATTLE Date of Release: 25 June 1993 Director: Nora Ephron Written by: Jeff Arch (story), Nora Ephron (screenplay) Main Characters: Tom Hanks, Meg Ryan, Ross Malinger Locations: Alki Beach, Seattle, Washington, USA; 1904 4th Avenue, Seattle, Washington, USA Nominations: 2 Oscars, Another 4 wins & 11 nominations A recently widowed man's son calls a radio talk-show in an attempt to find his father a partner. LOVE ACTUALLY Date of Release: 14 November 2003 Director: Richard Curtis Written By: Richard Curtis Main Characters: Hugh Grant, Martine McCutcheon, Liam Neeson Locations: Canary Wharf, Isle of Dogs, London, England, UK; Aix-en-Provence, Bouches-du-Rhône, France Nominations: 2 Golden Globes, Another 10 wins & 24 nominations Follows the lives of eight very different couples in dealing with their love lives in various loosely interrelated tales all set during a frantic month before Christmas in London, England.